


you can ebb and i can flow

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Single Mum Aziraphale, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Aziraphale's son won't stop crying, so Crowley pops next door to help out. Seeing her crush is just a bonus, of course.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	you can ebb and i can flow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Femslash February. Prompt is "nap."
> 
> Title is from "Grow As We Go" by Ben Platt.

Screams echoed through Crowley’s brain. It felt like they were never-ending. She was supposed to be working on a report for her supervisor, but every time she got focused and tried to get down her ideas, the crying started again.

Crowley was knew to this building, having moved into the flat a month ago. The screaming baby residing next door, Adam, however, was not new. Well, he was a _new_ born, so he was new in a way, but he’d lived here at least as long as Crowley. The baby’s mum, Aziraphale, was nice enough, as Crowley had noticed in passing, but she always seemed rather frazzled. Usually babies did that to a person. Aziraphale was cute too, actually, which was part of the reason Crowley had been putting up with the noise for so long.

Kids liked Crowley. At least, kids old enough to speak usually liked Crowley. She hadn’t spent much time with babies previously, but at this point, she was highly considering going over there and offering to try and charm the little noise machine.

Yes, that’s what she would do. And if she got to see her pretty neighbor at the same time, that was just a bonus.

Crowley knocked on the door loudly, so as to be heard over the cries of the baby. At least a full minute passed before Aziraphale yanked the door open. She was quite a sight to behold. Her shirt was on inside out and was splattered with spit-up. Her curly hair was pulled back into a messy bun, but several long curls had escaped. She was out of breath and her eyes were red-rimmed. And yet, Crowley still found her beautiful. Clearly, Crowley had more feelings toward this lovely woman than she’d realized.

“What?” croaked Aziraphale, holding on to the open door, seemingly for support.

“Oh, hello,” Crowley remarked, like an _idiot_.

Aziraphale huffed. “Hello…Toni, was it? You see, I’m a bit busy here,” she said harshly, pointing behind her in the direction of the crying.

“Right. Yeah, about that. I was wondering if…if you needed a hand? I don’t mean to intrude, it’s just that I can’t help but hear him—“

Aziraphale cut Crowley off by grabbing her arm and dragging her into the flat. “Can I trust you with my child?” she asked. Crowley nodded seriously. “Good. His bedroom’s straight through there,” Aziraphale said, pointing down a short hallway, “I’m going to have a cup of tea.”

Crowley did as she was told, smiling to herself as she headed to the nursery. Aziraphale certainly was fast to trust. Or at least, she was fast to trust Crowley.

-

Fifteen minutes later, Crowley emerged from the baby’s room, basking in the silence. She found Aziraphale sitting cross-legged on the sofa, nursing her tea.

“I got him down for a nap, so hopefully he’ll sleep for a while,” Crowley said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous in front of her crush.

Aziraphale shook her head. “Well, you’re never leaving now. I’ll lock the door and keep you here forever.” She blushed immediately after she closed her mouth, clearly realising how that sounded.

Crowley chuckled. “Well, I am just next door,” she replied. Then, with a bout of courage she said, “Besides, if I help get little Adam to sleep, I can spend time with his lovely mum.”

Aziraphale blushed again, darker this time. “That’s very kind, Toni.”

“Crowley, please. And I’m not kind, just honest.”

“So, _Crowley_ , is this blanket permission to invite you over anytime I need to put him down for bed?”

Crowley smiled broadly. “Anytime, angel. I primarily work from home, so I’m very available.” She paused, considering her next words carefully. “No, um, no partner or anything. Very free, me.”

Aziraphale’s lips quirked up. “Me neither, if you can believe it. He walked out when I was seven months.”

Wrinkling her nose, Crowley groaned. “That’s _not_ classy.” Then, nervously, taking a risk, “Well, I’d really like to invite you out to dinner, but since it’s so busy around here, what if I came over to make you dinner sometime this week?”

Aziraphale beamed. “Toni Crowley, asking _me_ out. If I wasn’t so preoccupied with Adam I’d’ve asked you out the minute I saw you.”

Crowley blushed. “Is that a ‘yes’ to dinner?”

“It’s a date. Well, a date with a break in the middle for breast-feeding. But still. Yes. I’ll see you Friday?”

“Perfect, angel. I can’t wait. And remember, I don’t mind popping by to help him get to sleep if you need a break.”

“God, I think you fell right out of heaven and right into my lap. And you’re calling _me_ angel!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments on yesterday's fic! Do keep commenting if you want more of a specific ficlet and I might deliver!


End file.
